Titans Information
by teentitansraven2
Summary: Every wanted to now about the Titans. There real names, wear they were born or when even? Well here it is.
1. Files

**Character Beast Boy!**

**Real Name:** Garfield "Gar" Logan  
**Other Aliases:** BeastBoy  
**Occupation:** Adventurer  
**Past Occupation:** Actor  
**Known Relatives:** Mark and Marie Logan (parents, deceased), Steve Dayton and Rita Farr (adoptive parents, deceased), Matt Logan (cousin)  
**Group Affiliation:** Titans  
**Past Group Affiliation:** Doom Patrol  
**Hair:** Green (originally blonde)  
**Eyes:** Green (originally blue)  
**First Appearance:** Episode #1 Divide and Conquer

**Character Cyborg!**

**Real Name:** Victor "Vic" Stone  
**Occupation:** Adventurer  
**Known Relatives:** Silias & Elinore Stone (parents, deceased), Maude & Tucker Stone (grandparents)  
**Group Affiliation:** Titans  
**Hair:** Black  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**First Appearance:** Episode #1 Divide and Conquer

**Character Robin!**

**Real Name:** Richard "Dick" Grayson  
**Other aliases:** Robin, Nightwing  
**Occupation:** Police officer  
**Former Occupations:** Private detective, circus acrobat  
**Known Relatives:** John and Mary Grayson (parents, deceased)  
**Group Affiliation:** Outsiders  
**Past Group Affiliation:** Titans (founding member), The Flying Graysons  
**First Appearance:** (as Robin) Episode #1 Divide amd Conqeur, (as Nightwing.) Episode #14 How Long Is Forever?

**Character Raven!**

**Real Name:** Rachel "Rea" Roth  
**Alias:** Raven  
**Occupation:** Adventurer  
**Known Relatives:** Angela Roth/Arella (mother, deceased), Trigon the Terrible (father, deceased?)  
**Group Affiliation:** Titans  
**Past Group Affiliations:** The Children of Trigon, the Church of Blood  
**Hair:** Black  
**Eyes:** Violet  
**First Appearance:** Episode #1 Divide and Conquer.

**Character Starfire!**

**Real Name:** Koriand'r "Kori" Andres  
**Other Alias:** Starfire  
**Known Relatives:** Myand'r (father, deceased), Luand'r (mother, deceased), Komand'r (sister, previously believed deceased), Ryand'r (brother, alive)  
**Occupation:** Adventurer  
**Former Occupations:** Princess of Tamaran, slave, supermodel  
**Group Affiliation: **Titans  
**First Appearance:** Episode #1 Divide and Conquer


	2. storys

**BeastBoy.**

American biologists Mark and Marie Logan brought their young son Garfield with them when they began research in the African nation of Upper Lamumba. While there, he was bitten by a rare green monkey, and contracted an even rarer disease called sakutia. Desperate to save their son, they used an untested serum (or machine, depending on who tells the story) on him and saved his life, but turned his skin permanently green.

Some time later, Gar's mother was attacked by a black mamba, and Gar instinctively transformed himself into a mongoose to protect her. It was then that Gar discovered he could transform into animals.

Gar's parents died in a boating accident while he was still young, and he was taken in by King Tawaba, chief of a local tribe and friend of his father. He was then captured by a pair of jewel thieves who brought him to America and forced him to help with their crimes. After they killed each other, he was found by a man named Nicholas Galtry. Galtry took over guardianship of Gar... and his trust fund, the only thing he _really_ cared about.

Gar also met the Doom Patrol, though Galtry would not allow him to join the team. He occasionally worked with the Doom Patrol under the nickname Beast Boy, and was eventually adopted by Steve Dayton (Mento) and Rita Farr (Elasti-Girl).

Gar became friends with the new Titans, particularly Cyborg, and his time on the team helped him release a lot of the anger left from his childhood and the number of loved ones he had lost. He remained on the team throughout its trials, though there was more pain to come.

The Titans took in a new member, Terra, who was about Gar's age. He fell in love with her, and was devastated when he discovered that she had betrayed them all to Slade, and had merely played him. Unwilling to believe she had been evil from the start, he blamed Slade for corrupting her, and swore a personal vendetta against the mercenary.

**Cyborg.**

The rift between Victor Stone and his scientist father was widened one afternoon when he stopped by his parents' lab at S.T.A.R., only to see a blob-like creature enveloping his mother. Vic's father was able to hit the recall button, sending the creature back through the dimensional gateway, but his mother was dead, and Victor himself had been fatally injured as the creature dissolved half of his body. Silias Stone, determined he would not lose his son as well as his wife, adapted an experimental cybernetic military suit to replace what the creature had destroyed. When Vic finally awoke, he was horrified at the man/machine he had become, furious at his father for making him into it. When he could finally leave the lab, he encountered only fear and hate, and so withdrew as much as he could.

Cyborg soon met up with BeastBoy and the two became close friends, along with Robin, the boy wounder, Starfire, the nieve alian, and Raven, the dark bird. Soon after that the Titans were formed.

After the team took in Terra and she betrayed them, Cyborg relized BeastBoys feelings for the girl a vowed that he would make her pay for hurting his best friend in such a way. He filled out his promise in the final fight against Terra, and when she was turned to stone he started serching for a cure for BeastBoys heart was never going to mend... though everything turned around when Cyborg relized Raven was getting friendly with BeastBoy, and like wise.

**Robin.**

Young Dick Grayson, circus performer with The Flying Graysons, watched in horror as his parents fell to their deaths from a sabotaged trapeze. The boy was taken in by Bruce Wayne, who turned out to be Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight. Dick insisted on becoming his partner, and after intensive training became Robin, Boy Wonder.

Robin was a founding member of the Teen Titans. Robin was the leader of the Titans through most of its incarnations. Over the years, his relationship with the Batman became strained. He kept pushing himself to be as good as Batman, but knew he never could be.

After Terra betrayed the team Robin closed himself off from the rest of the team, relizing it was partly his fault Terra betrayed them. When Terra saved his team from the volcanoe he started serching for a cure, relizing that she was just confused, just like he was when he went to work for Slade. Not finding a cure, he went straight to trying to put Starfires heart back together.

**Raven.**

When Angela Roth ran away from home, she sought out the occult...and found it. Offering herself up in ritual as the bride of Satan, she allowed herself to be taken by the man who appeared. Only afterward did he reveal his true, demonic appearance. Horrified at what she had done, what had happened to her, and fearful of the demon's child she carried, she was on the brink of suicide when she was found and taken to Azarath, a dimension to which a community of pacifists had fled from Earth to live in peace. There she took the name Arella.

And so Raven, daughter of human and demon, was raised by Azar and her followers, taught pacifism, taught to control her demon heritage. She learned to heal by absorbing others' pain, and she learned to project her soul out of her body for short periods of time. And she learned to suppress her emotions, for any strong feelings could awaken the evil within her.

After going to earth to find home, she soon met with the four other future Titans and soon after she was a needed member of the Teen Titans.

When Terra antered the Titans life Raven felt an instint hate towards the girl and an instint ditrust, which everyone relized was true after Terra betrayed them. When Terra sacrificed herself for the Titans Raven still felt a certan hate that she couldn't shack off but pushed it aside to help her fellow Titans in there time of greif.

**Starfire.**

Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran was given up to slavery in order to keep her world free. In an experiment at the hands of the Gordanians, she gained the ability to absorb energy and project it in destructive "starbolts." Escaping captivity, she found herself on Earth, where she used these powers, her natural flight ability and her Tanaranian heritage to fight with Robin, Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven. After defieting the Gordanians she was a valuble member of the Teen Titans.

Starfire became good friends with Terra but after she betrayed them found her trusting abilitys alittle bit on the down side, but when Terra sacrificed herself for her "friends" Starfire started having second thoughts about trusting Terra again.


End file.
